stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael McCary
| occupation = Starfleet officer | title = Captain | stationed = | rank = Captain (2374-) | insignia1 = | player = }} Michael McCary was a Captain and Starfleet officer in the late 24th and early 25th century. He commanded the Federation starship . ( , Star Trek Online: Unofficial Literary Challenge) History In 2375, the Tsunami took part in what would later be dubbed as Task Force Epsilon to protect the Flortarios sector during the Dominion War. In an introductory meeting with Starfleet officers from the small eight-ship fleet, on Flortarios III, Ensign Dan began speaking recklessly about Captain Daniel with Captain McCary. Forced into a conversation with a Bajoran trove-infected Commander Night Gotens, McCary was unable to reciprocate. With Ensign Dan's quick recovery of Commander Gotens, McCary's and the other Captain's own doubts about the crew of were put to rest. Later, when the Flortarios system was attacked by the Dominion, McCary attempted to send out a distress signal. ("The Bajoran Trove", "Into Harshness") After the war was over, the lead ship of the fleet, the Phoenix-X, left to undergo other missions. Since that time, McCary and the leaders of the other fleet ships maintained a grudge against the Phoenix-X for disregarding that post. In 2377, the fleet, not including the Phoenix-X was reunited on a mission to revive a deep space Ceavon transmitter. When the Phoenix-X attempted to investigate, McCary blew them off. Later, when the Ceavon home world came under threat, McCary on the Tsunami and Aries Wasyati on the were ordered by Captain Harley Menrow to help with planetary evacuation procedures. ("Loyalties, Part I & II") In 2379, Captain Daniel hailed McCary over long range and requested his help in delivering a latinum-refill to the Phoenix-X, which McCary reluctantly agreed to considering the distance that was between their ships. In a log, on his way, McCary described his destination, that being the "800 sectors" as an area of space where only a few Federation starships have ever been. En-route, McCary's ship was invaded by Ferengi from a Ferengi vessel, in an attempt to steal the Tsunami 's latinum cargo. Both vessels were ejected out of warp and deposited into a Descenite space city. After recovery and being back en-route, Lieutenant Ralph reported near-irreparable damages to the Tsunami's decks 13 and 14. Upon arrival to the Phoenix-X in the Chords system, the need for the latinum, to McCary's dismay, was no longer required. ("The Cash Flow") :Following into the 25th century, McCary presumably encountered the same molecular reversion field that Andrea Reynolds and several others did, in " ", sometime before 2409, lost his memories, became young again, and re-took Starfleet Academy as to explain why he is still active in the 25th century. This event also syncs him up with the gameplay of . In 2410, after attempting to assist an Arin'Sen ship in orbit of Raatooras, McCary was invited by Captain Sigon to the tlho' poH Feast on the planet. Wanting to learn more of Klingon culture, McCary joined but only to discover the Klingons were conquering the planet annually. Investigating, McCary learned rumours of a Sage as a spiritual lead to a rebellion, advancing him to come to terms about his own values as a Federation citizen in contrast to that of Klingon culture. When the Sage appeared through the Arin'Sen citizen, Hemly, McCary realized the Sage was real and from the Takarian home world in the Delta Quadrant. He then initiated an attack to stop the Sage from destroying the planet, and discovered the Klingons and Arin'Sen were working together to facilitate these Sage fights every year, in tradition. Once again disillusioned, McCary and his away team joined the feast and had dinner with the Klingons as per status quo. (" ") Personality As a side note on McCary's personal record, it showed that he liked to sing. ("The Bajoran Trove") On several occasions, McCary has displayed a short-temper with the crew of the Phoenix-X due to their shortcomings and has declared, more than once, by way of ending viewscreen conversations, that he dislikes "birds" and that "a phoenix is a bird." ("Loyalties, Part I", "The Cash Flow") Appendices See also Background information *Captain McCary was role-played by in the Star Trek Online: Unofficial Literary Challenge as well as being played as one of his characters in . *Several characters from share the same experiences from the video game missions of . It is a soft-break of the "fourth wall" that they all are semi-conscious of this whilst interacting with each other. The only differing experiences between characters are depicted through in-story from the Star Trek Online: Literary and Unofficial Literary Challenges. Images Category:Humans Category:Klingons Category:Hybrids Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet personnel (25th century) Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:USS Tsunami personnel